Shojirou Atsuki
|romaji = Shojirō Atsuki|alias = *'Tsukiru Hibana' ( ) *'Shoji' (ショジ) *Tamaya *The Great Tamaya *The Marvellous Tamaya *The Devilishly Handsome Tamaya *The Magnificent Tamaya *The Great, Powerful, and Magnificent Tamaya *The Infallible, All-Powerful and Almighty, Ever-Benevolent, Extra Good-Looking and Amazingly Competent at All Walks of Life, Even That Which He is New to, and Especially that Which He Has Been Doing For a While Tamaya|birthday = September 15th, 2002|age = 16|gender = Male|height = 5'11" (180cm)|hair = Dark Maroon|bloodtype = AB-|quirk = Spark|status = Alive|family = Mokou Atsuki (Mother) Youki Atsuki (Father) "Moto-kun" (Younger brother) "Kayo-chan" (Younger sister)|occupation = Head Chef Cook|affiliation = The Organisation|fightingstyle = Martial arts, assault with crockery|eye = Dull Brown|image = Shoji Portrait Sketch.png}}Shojirou Atsuki '( , ''Atsuki Shojirou), nicknamed Shoji (ショジ) by his friends, and also known by his villain name '''Tamaya, is a cook working at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Shoji is slightly taller than average and has long dark maroon hair, thanks to his dark steel hair of his dad and his redheaded mum. He often ties it into a neat ponytail that comes down to the middle of his shoulder blades. His hair also covers his left eye, to which he usually puts two clips there to keep them out of the way when he is working. He has dull brown eyes. He can usually be seen with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth with a look of weariness when he is outside or whenever he smoking. Shoji's villain outfit consists of a black trench coat with a grey undercoat and red gloves, taking off the gloves during combat. He also has black pants, shined black formal shoes, and a red, black, and silver masquerade mask to complete his outfit. All of the material that make up his costume is flame resistant, so as to prevent setting himself on fire when using his quirk. When in his villain outfit, Shoji lets his hair down and allows it to flow freely. Due to his innate heat resistance, it is difficult for his hair to catch fire. His work clothes consist of a white chef's uniform with a matching hat. He sometimes wears his apron, but only in private, or when experimenting with new dishes or desserts - for either the menu or to make for his family. His casual clothes are his regular jeans with a plain coloured t-shirt and black jacket, or black hoodie. His sneakers are usually either blue or black running shoes. He can be found with a cigarette in his mouth, without fail. Although Shoji is a villain, he regularly attends school. His school uniform consists of a white junior-year shirt and navy blue trousers, or navy blue shorts for his summer uniform. For his winter uniform he wears his white shirt, but also with it, the light grey and blue striped school tie and grey school blazer, as well as navy blue trousers. The winter uniform is also the standard uniform for official occasions like school trips or when representing the school at an event or occasion that is outside of the school, but Shoji is rarely seen in these uniforms by the other members of the Organisation. Name His name Shojirou ''(所持虞) contains the characters ''sho (所, place) and ji (持, to hold or possess), while the kanji for rou(虞) is a regular suffix for his name. Combined together, shoji (所持) means possession. His surname Atsuki (熱気) contains the characters atsu (熱, heat, or passion) and ki (気, disposition) The combined reading is atsuki (熱気). meaning a passionate spirit, a reference to his family has primarily having fire type quirks and being relatively hot-headed as a result. His full name can be interpreted to mean jealousy/envy, or a blind passion, which refers to the fact that he is rather envious of others' working quirks, although his parents believe that it is rather a blind pursuit of one’s hobbies or passions. Personality Shoji is by his nature a sarcastic and snarky person. His constant sour mood is made worse by his general pessimism towards life and people. He views being alone as a way to escape from the harrowing of others and the harsh realities of life, and as such, tends to avoid people if he can help it. Shoji achieves this by staying in the kitchen, or other such isolated areas, and in general tries to retreat from overly bright and cheery people as he cannot handle their personalities well. Shoji tends to be put in a more of a sour mood by bright, cheery, or "hyperactive" people, as it starts to conflict with his pessimistic views of the world. Shoji will find most things a pain to deal with, but will do it anyway because he holds himself to his strong work ethic. One of the few things that he hates to deal with is cleaning up after other people’s mess, which he does quite well, much to his dismay. This is especially apparent if it is to do with work that is not related to his kitchen duties. Shoji’s likes and passions are few, partly due to his pessimistic attitude. Of the things he does like, he likes free time, smoking, cooking, baking, cats (which he is allergic to, something that adds further fuel to his cynicism), and his adorable little brother and sister - both of which are twins. Although he enjoys smoking, it is more something he does to give the impression he is old and mature beyond his years, and also something he does to calm his nerves. He cooks and bakes not only as a hobby, but also for his job as head chef of the Eternal Summer, and also for his youngest siblings. His cooking skills primarily come from cooking for his household as a result of the rest of the Atsuki household being too busy with their jobs and activities. Since Shoji became the de-facto housekeeper of his family, taking it upon himself to take care of his younger siblings, he still dotes on them. His time to see them has been limited by his schoolwork, however, and by his new job at the Eternal Summer. He visits quite often as he still is deeply attached to them. He likes cats, but is allergic to them. Whenever he comes into contact with cats or cat fur, Shoji develops rashes, and a pronounced cold. He keeps his distance from cats, but still enjoys their presence. Shoji will often feed stray cats in the back alley leftovers from the restaurant, albeit at a distance. Shoji has a general distaste for almost everything, but most things are not so bad that they would bother him. He dislikes loud obnoxious people, "stuck up" individuals, and being burdened by work that is not his; he especially hates people who can’t do their job properly. Apart from his distaste of people, Shoji also dislikes anything too happy and cheerful, with the sole exception of if it is cute. He especially dislikes mangoes, eggplants, drama (Television and real life), and also boats or travelling by sea, suggesting that he may have thalassophobia. When Shoji changes into his villain costume, not only does he don the costume's masquerade mask, but also the persona that he created to go along with it. This villain persona is his way of dealing with the harsh realities of the world, and how he copes with dealing with the criminal underworld. His persona is quite different from his reclusive, cynical self in the fact that it is rather eccentric, loud, narcissistic, and particularly because it is fearless. His eccentricity shows as he takes on a rather cringe-worthy stage persona as if he were pretending to be the protagonist of his own story. This may extend from his conduct of speech, often referring to himself in the third person, to the completely unnecessary and usually suicidal actions he takes. On most occasions, he may be described as having "a screw or two loose". His narcissism stems primarily from an inferiority complex that he has not quite gotten over from his elementary school and middle school days, and has manifested itself in his villain personality. His narcissism can extend from small comments about “The marvellous TAMAYA!” and “The devilishly handsome TAMAYA!”, to taking credit for his allies' achievements, or to his insistent preening in reflective surfaces. Tamaya even will go so far as to flirt with opponents. Even though his villain personality may be wholly different to his usual self, he still retains his morals, and tries to avoid unnecessary casualties when facing his opponents. Tamaya acts more akin to an anti-hero in this regard than a villain, and by not killing his opponents and rescuing citizens where possible, he considers it mercy and kindness, thereby saving his soul from the heavy conscience of the crimes he is committing while wearing the mask. Abilities Quirk Spark (種火, tanebi): Shoji creates small amounts of metal through the pores of his skin, which are then heated to very high temperatures to give off tiny molten sparks. This quirk can only be activated when he comes into physical contact with a surface or object, and can activate his quirk on any part of his body, but prefers to use it with his hands. With a snap of his fingers, sparks fly. Shoji's sparks are usually a generic orange colour like fireworks, and the strength of the spark cannot always be controlled, allowing some sparks to be bigger than others. The colour of the sparks can vary, depending upon the emotion that he is feeling, easily acting as an indicator for his true feelings. * White indicates sincerity or pity. * Black indicates violent eagerness and malicious intent. * Red indicates anger and fury. * Green '''indicates envy and jealousy. * '''Purple indicates unease and stress. * Blue indicates calm, or a sense of contentment. * Yellow sparks fly when Shoji is excited. * Pink sparks indicate surprise or bewilderment. * Brown indicates Shojirou is fed up, annoyed, or has generally had enough of something. * Orange indicates confidence, pride, and fulfilment. * Turquoise '''sparks indicate Shoji is confused. Shoji’s quirk allows for him to have not only innate heat resistance, but also to be able to warm up his body at will to combat cold temperatures. Shoji cannot heat his body when faced with extreme cold, and his quirk becomes useless at temperatures around or below -50°C. His ability to heat his own body leads to him being treated as a human heater during winter by his family, as they wish to save on their electricity bill. Despite having heat resistance, Shoji cannot create sparks with his quirk for more than ten seconds, as it will begin to melt his hand due to the high heat generated. Although the heat that generates the sparks can also melt other types of metals, once it reaches the ten second limit of his quirk, Shoji cannot generate sparks for a minute or two until his skin cools off. Not only this, but Shoji's entire body circulates heat around, and thus overuse of his quirk leaves him dehydrated and sluggish, potentially leaving him with heatstroke despite environmental conditions. His quirk, Spark, is actually a "defective quirk" born from his mother’s quirk of fire and his father’s quirk of metal. The defect lies in the fact that although he inherited both of their quirks, they activate at exactly the same time - something which he cannot control. Originally, he was unable to control where he could manifest this quirk either, and only after both psychological and physiological quirk therapy was he able to control where it is manifested on his body. The buildup of the metal Shoji uses to create sparks happens naturally, and they accumulate underneath his skin. This results in Shoji constantly having a metal layer underneath his dermis, and becoming susceptible to electrical and magnetic attacks. Other Abilities and Skills '''Martial Arts: Shoji took up martial arts because his combat ability is already low with his defective quirk, and so he has to find a way to not only defend himself, but also his family. Being a practitioner of martial arts has made him more disciplined and also focused, especially when it comes to chores to do around the house, or on work he is currently occupied with. Mixed with his quirk, Shoji can inflict burns on his opponents in close quarters combat, and he has proficiency with pole-arms and unarmed fighting. Cooking: Having to look after his family due to both debt and out of guilt, Shoji has learnt to move even the strongest of hearts with his cooking. Shoji's cooking is considered the best of the Eternal Summer's cooks without contest, and is rumored to calm even the hottest-headed of individuals. This cooking expertise is not just limited to cuisine, and he also excels at almost all household duties - with cooking being his area of expertise and his primary hobby. At the Restaurant: Shoji works in the kitchen as a cook for the Eternal Summer, along with Kagami and Moka, who are on different shifts. He has been working there for a few months, but because he doesn't talk much and prefers to spend his time alone, hasn't interacted with his fellow cooks or other staff members often. When Shoji is not cooking, he is either checking the food inventory, cleaning up after others, or smoking a cigarette out back. He can usually be found in either the kitchen, the staff break room, or the back entrance, where he is allowed to smoke outside. Stats Equipment * Cigarettes: Shojirou seems to always have a cigarette on him at almost all times, regardless of inventory, what he is carrying, setting, context, or reason. Shojirou is able to pull cigarettes out of the folds of his clothing, out of his pockets, from under his shirt, out of his hair, and between his fingers. Shojirou simply states that he's prepared with his nicotine, but other staff members considers it an impressive magic trick. * Candy: What Shojirou considers backup cigarettes. Although the sugar rush is nothing like inhaling "the black tar", sweet foods calm Shojirou to an extent. The problem is that this doesn’t last for long, and is only a weak substitution for his cigarettes. They also work as the perfect pacifier for little brats, or as sugar treasures for his adorable younger siblings. * Emergency Kit: A satchel that contains emergency bandages, disinfectant, lozenges, and wet wipes. Shojirou took to carrying this around due to the amount of cuts and bruises he has had to deal with his younger siblings accumulating on a daily basis. * Fireworks: Shojirou is often supplied with fireworks sets in advance of missions by Nocturne. These fireworks allow Shojirou to engage in ranged combat, but can also be detonated on his person if he is not careful, with such a detonation rendering him unconscious instantaneously. ** Fireworks explode at a distance of 100 ft per inch diameter of the shell. Usually there are 3 inch diameters and 6 inch diameter shells which explode at 300 ft and 600 ft respectively. Shojirou can only carry up to a maximum of 6 inches of these fireworks on his person - one 6 inch firework, or two 3 inch fireworks, etc. If the fireworks hit the target premature to the explosion, the target only takes 50% of the damage they normally would. Philosophy Shojirou has a simple philosophy: get it done cleanly, get it done quickly, and get it done with the least harm done to others and oneself. He tends to prioritise others over himself, and is almost always ready to lend a hand to the weak, regardless of them being an ally or enemy. When it comes to his villain persona, however, the ‘get it done cleanly’ part and any sort of cooperation with team members goes out the window, as does most of his common sense. He still retains his principles of trying to help the less fortunate, but the manner in which he goes about these things is taken to the extreme, as are the rest of the principles he retains in his villainous persona. Battles and Events Quotes * "A wildfire is often started with a single spark." * (Villain persona)'' "I, the magnificent Tamaya, will be the one to spark the fire in your heart!”'' * (To Souda Samedama) “Ah, my greatest nemesis. Today I shall definitely not forgive you!” * “As an ancient guy once said ‘An army marches on its stomach’. Which means that those who control the food, control the power.” * (To Moka Yugosora)'' “That’s not how you make a hamburger-steak. That’s how you make charcoal.”'' * (In villain persona)'' “Only the infamous and handsome me can put a wrench in your wretched plans! Aaaah, I’m so great!”'' * (In villain persona) “Hold on tight ladies and gentlemen, the venerable godlike '''me' is about to cook up a storm!”'' * (To his younger siblings)'' “Kayo-chan, Moto-kun! I’m home! I brought you guys some snacks!”'' ** (Minato Hojo to Shojirou Atsuki)'' “You've got to stop obsessing over your little siblings.”'' ** (Shojirou to Minato)'' “Obsessing? I’m just doing my duty as an older brother! Besides, you haven’t seen how cute Kayo-chan is in her little dress, and-”'' Trivia * Shojirou has 3 younger siblings and 3 older siblings, so a family of 9 in total. His younger siblings (from the youngest to eldest) are his younger brother and sister who are twins at 6 years old, and his younger sister who has only just turned 14. He then has two older brothers, one 18 and the other being 20 with the eldest of them all being his sister at 21 years old. * Shojirou sometimes feeds the cats out in the back alley of the Eternal Summer, but makes sure not to get caught doing so, as he doesn't want the rest of the staff to find out he likes cats. Category:Playable Characters Category:The Organisation